


quando espelhos não refletem

by Buubblesdae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fantasy, M/M, Psychological Horror, Romance, mas sou medrosa entao acho q falhei, tentativa de
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buubblesdae/pseuds/Buubblesdae
Summary: Kyungsoo tinha (quase) certeza de três coisas: Chanyeol era sua alma gêmea e estava em coma, mas, ainda sim, apareceu em seus sonhos pedindo por ajuda.chansoo || soulmate au
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	quando espelhos não refletem

Existe uma lenda, tão antiga quanto o tempo, sobre almas-gêmeas. Por ser tão antiga, já não é mais lembrada, mas é o que dizem: onde há fumaça, há fogo, então se ela existe, tem uma razão. A lenda é sobre uma criatura chamada Devoralma. Quando um adolescente completa dezessete anos, pode receber sua marca da alma gêmea. Nem todas as pessoas têm uma marca e isso não é um problema, são só casualidades do destino. 

Um dia, Devoralma foi uma dessas pessoas. Inconformada, levou dias odiosos, em que desejava que todos tivessem o mesmo destino que ela. Morreu em uma casa de espelhos. Foi um acidente, uma fatalidade. Sua alma, incapaz de seguir um caminho para o que poderia ser a luz, ficou aprisionada em todos os espelhos que não foram quebrados e seu desejo de maldade se tornou ainda maior, sendo alimentado ano após ano. Transformou-se em uma criatura com uma aparência confusa, ora que se assemelhava a decomposição, ora a um espectro. Devoralma descobriu que era capaz de roubar a alma dos jovens que fossem receber a marca, momento em que seus corpos estavam mais frágeis para que a ligação fosse estabelecida entre as duas almas. Tornou-se um pequeno prazer se alimentar dessas almas e separá-los de sua outra metade para todo o sempre. Tudo isso deveria ser uma história antiga, contada para assustar crianças levadas, isso se os espelhos não tivessem se dispersado como poeiras ao vento, vendidos e passados de mãos em mãos, fazendo novas vítimas. Uma delas era o filho mais novo da família Park. E tudo por causa de uma tradição. 

Todo ano a família comparecia a uma feira de antiguidades na cidade, porque a senhora Park simplesmente adorava uma velharia. Era certo que os quatro membros da família estariam passeando entre as barracas, muito provavelmente pechinchando. Park Chanyeol era o filho mais novo, no fim dos dezesseis anos, não queria estar ali, preferia ter saído com os amigos, mas era acima de tudo um bom filho e não quebraria uma tradição tão importante para a mãe. 

— Como você acha que vai ser a minha marca? — O adolescente perguntou à irmã mais velha, que caminhava ao seu lado. 

— Eu não sei, Chanyeol, não devia criar tantas expectativas, não é certeza que vai receber uma, só porque papai, mamãe e eu temos uma. 

A marca era a prova física que afirmava a alguém que essa pessoa tem uma alma-gêmea por aí. Poderia ser qualquer impressão sobre a pele que fosse distinguível o suficiente de uma pinta ou mancha de nascença. Geralmente, era um desenho colorido, delicado como uma aquarela. Os desenhos eram únicos como impressões digitais e apareciam, se aparecesse, sobre a pele de uma pessoa quando essa completasse 17 anos. A ciência já tinha comprovado que a semana antecedente ao aniversário era um período importante onde a ligação das almas era estabelecida. E, para Chanyeol, essa semana se aproximava em um mês. O garoto não parava de falar sobre sua possível alma-gêmea um único minuto sequer. 

— Yoora, Chanyeol, venham ver — a mulher chamou os filhos, mostrando uma bugiganga, que encontrou a um bom preço. — Não vai ficar lindo na entrada da pensão? — os dois concordaram com a cabeça, quem eram eles para discordar?

— Sua mãe tem bom gosto, crianças — senhor Park agradou a esposa dando um beijinho no topo de sua cabeça. Toda vez que fazia isso, Chanyeol sentia seu coração aquecer. Achava lindo como funcionava todo o mecanismo das almas-gêmeas e torcia para tivesse a mesma sorte de seus pais. 

— Querido… — falou sem graça, fazendo os filhos gargalharem — Vamos, pessoal, foco na pensão. 

A família Park possui um negócio: uma pensão familiar. Além de seus próprios quartos, existem mais oito, todos no segundo e terceiro andar do prédio. No primeiro, ficavam a sala, a cozinha e o jardim. A pensão já tinha abrigado desde estudantes universitários até mulheres de idade avançada que passavam o dia tricotando. Chanyeol gostava que os hóspedes iam e vinham, tinha sempre uma nova história ao redor deles. Então, as compras daquele dia giravam em torno da repaginação da pensão. 

A mãe da família foi em direção a uma barraca que vendia espelhos, tinha de todos os tamanhos, pendurados para todos os cantos. Ela ficou algum tempo olhando-os, então abanou a mão, mirando o filho e disse: — Chanyeol, me ajude a escolher um espelho para o quarto de hóspede, o que foi reformado.

— Eu não sei, mãe, a senhora que é boa nisso.

— Apenas escolha um, Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol olhou para os espelhos, mas o sol refletindo sobre eles não estava ajudando nem um pouco a enxergar. Em algum momento, sentiu-se cegado e quando seus olhos se acostumaram com a iluminação, um espelho em especial foi foco de toda sua atenção. Tinha a moldura de metal azul em voltas exageradas. O espelho causou uma impressão e tanto em Chanyeol e naquele momento pareceu que aquele era o espelho ideal para o quarto reformado, dois dias depois Chanyeol nem ao menos se lembrava mais do objeto. 

— Esse é legal, parece daqueles antigos de filme, que vai acontecer alguma desgraça. Combina com a mobília. 

A mãe de Chanyeol riu da justificativa do filho, apertando as bochechas do garoto. Chanyeol até se sentiria constrangido se isso fosse na frente da escola, mas longe dela gostava de ser paparicado. Sorriu satisfeito por ter ajudado a mãe.

* * *

Do Kyungsoo é um jovem de vinte e um anos, e como muitos jovens dessa idade, saiu de casa para estudar fora. Não podia se dar ao luxo de viver tão confortavelmente, então optou por uma pensão familiar, a pensão Park. Era bolsista na universidade, e isso o ajudava a pagar as contas. Apesar desse esforço, Kyungsoo não era alguém ambicioso e vivia a vida como um expectador, apenas assistindo ao que ela reservava para ele. 

Nem sempre ele foi assim. Aos dezessete anos, quando uma mancha que se assemelhava a um par de flores cor de rosa apareceu em seu pulso, era alguém mais animado com as surpresas do destino. Durante um ano inteiro buscou por alguém que possuísse a mesma marca, mas não havia ninguém em seu círculo de conhecidos. Tudo bem, para ele poderia ser mais difícil encontrá-la, aceitava o desafio. Mas depois de quatro anos, a coisa toda perdeu a graça. Não se importava muito com sua alma-gêmea. Se ela aparecesse, bem. Caso contrário, paciência, não morreria por isso de qualquer forma.

A primeira semana que se mudou para a pensão Park foi bastante estranha. Os donos choraram ao vê-lo. Kyungsoo perguntou se eles não possuíam clientes fazia tempo, mas percebeu que era o contrário, todos os quartos estavam ocupados. Apesar do choque inicial, o casal Park o tratava como um filho, sempre perguntava se queria repetir o jantar ou o almoço, se estava dormindo bem ou se precisava de ajuda em algo. Um dia conheceu a filha mais velha do casal e a recepção foi tão estranha quanto a dos pais. 

— Kyungsoo, você gosta de ler? — Yoora, a filha do casal Park, perguntou debruçando-se sobre a mesa, bastante interessada em qualquer coisa que o hóspede pudesse dizer. 

Na primeira noite em que se mudou, Kyungsoo sentou-se em uma mesa com uma mulher de 40 anos e um outro homem mais ou menos da sua idade, mas assim que foi apresentado ao casal proprietário do estabelecimento, foi convidado a se juntar a eles em sua mesa. Pensou em recusar, dado que alguns hóspedes olharam estranho para ele, mas seria falta de consideração com eles, já que eram tão educados. 

— Na verdade, não muito, mas eu gosto de jardinagem, se estamos falando de hobbies. 

— Então gosta de atividades ao ar livre? Claro, faz todo o sentido — a garota colocou a mão sobre a própria testa em repreensão. Já Kyungsoo continuou sem entender qualquer coisa que fosse, às vezes tinha a impressão que a família Park esperava algo dele, algo que ele não fazia ideia do que era. 

— Yoora, você tem uma alma-gêmea, não deveria se jogar em cima do rapaz — a hóspede mais rabugenta disse torcendo o nariz para Yoora, e subiu para o quarto deixando a garota completamente constrangida. 

— Me desculpe se eu passei essa impressão, Kyungsoo, não estou dando em cima de você.

— Tudo bem, eu sei que não — Kyungsoo respondeu educadamente, mas a verdade era que todo o interesse que não apenas Yoora, mas também seus pais, demonstravam nele era um tanto quanto estranho e depois de praticamente todos os hóspedes já terem comentado algo sobre, o rapaz teve que expressar seus incômodos — Mas, como posso dizer isso? É meio estranho essa atenção, tem alguma coisa acontecendo, Yoora?

— Nós o assustamos, Kyungsoo, novamente desculpa — Yoora pediu, estalando os dedos nervosamente. — É só que… Eu tenho um irmão mais novo. 

Kyungsoo não se lembrava de ter visto alguém parecido com os Park andando pela casa, mas quando a garota o contou isso, lembrou-se de ver um adolescente nas fotos de família que ficavam nos corredores da pensão. Até dois dias antes não conhecia Yoora, porque ela já não morava mais no local, e só tinha voltado porque estava de férias do trabalho, então supôs que o filho dos Park estivesse na mesma situação. 

— Ele não vive aqui, certo? 

— Isso. Ele tem a sua idade, mas está em coma desde os dezessete. Acho que você lembra aos meus pais, e também a mim, como ele deveria estar agora se não estivesse internado. Acho que passamos do limite com você, peço desculpas. 

— Eu sinto muito, Yoora. 

— Depois de quatro anos, meio que nos acostumamos — Yoora respondeu, abaixando o tom na última parte da frase quando a senhora Park se aproximou dos dois, sentando na cadeira vazia. A mais velha olhou-a como se esperasse uma explicação — Estava contando sobre Chanyeol. 

A mãe teve uma reação que variou do desconcerto à surpresa, mas assentiu quando a filha fez uma pequena negação com a cabeça. Kyungsoo sentiu como se ele não existisse ali, como se houvesse muito mais informações sendo trocadas nos olhares do que ele poderia saber. Era uma sensação desconfortável, mas não ao ponto de querer evitar os Park, porque por mais que, por vezes, soasse estranho demais, carinhoso demais, amável demais, Kyungsoo gostava do tratamento que recebia da família Park. Parecia que ele era parte da família. 

Depois de ouvir sobre como era difícil ter o filho acamado em um hospital por quatro anos por uma razão que até hoje era desconhecida pelos médicos, Kyungsoo subiu para o seu quarto. Sentiu-se mexido com as confissões lacrimosas de uma mãe cansada, parecia que tinha acabado de descobrir que seu melhor amigo estava doente, mesmo que nunca tivesse conhecido Chanyeol. 

— Que dia — o garoto murmurou para si mesmo se olhando no espelho, um pouco chateado consigo. Kyungsoo pegou-se pensando em Chanyeol. Como Chanyeol tinha tudo para ser a pessoa mais sortuda na face da Terra, sua irmã era incrível e seus pais, os melhores. Admitiu para si mesmo que tinha um pouco de inveja do garoto, Kyungsoo não tinha conhecido os pais, morreram cedo demais e foi criado a muito mal gosto pela prima de segundo grau da mãe. Só não tinha que ter um trabalho, porque os pais assim que nasceu planejaram toda sua vida e cuidaram para que tivesse dinheiro até o fim da faculdade. Toda vez que os Park o tratavam com o carinho de uma família, fingia que eles eram os seus. Perguntou a si mesmo se isso era errado. Se estava tentando tomar um lugar que não era dele e sim do filho mais novo. No fim, apiedou-se da família. 

Enquanto os dias se passavam monótonamente durante o mês, ouviu tantas histórias sobre Chanyeol, que sabia se tratar do garoto mais doce que um dia pisou na Terra. Internamente, quis saber se ele realmente era assim, ou se era só a saudade familiar enfeitando sua personalidade. As mães sempre acham seus filhos os melhores, mas Chanyeol devia ser mesmo, se até sua irmã concordava com todos os elogios. E quando chegou exausto da aula para o jantar, veio um pedido inesperado, ou talvez nem tanto. 

— Ah Kyungsoo, tenho certeza de que você e Chanyeol seriam bons amigos — a senhora Park disse, depois de trocar olhares significativos com o marido e a filha. Os três sorriram cordialmente para Kyungsoo. 

— Aposto que sim — respondeu, passando o dedo ao redor do colarinho da camisa, como se estivesse sendo sufocado. 

— Por que não vai com a gente na próxima visita? Vamos todas as sextas — Kyungsoo demorou para pensar em uma desculpa para não ir. — Vai significar muito para mim. 

— Claro, senhora Park. 

Kyungsoo engoliu a sobremesa de forma artificial. Não queria conhecer Chanyeol. Não gostava nem um pouco de hospitais, mas gostava da família Park e realmente não duvidava que se Chanyeol estivesse acordado seriam amigos, mas aquilo era um pouco demais para ele. Mesmo assim, resignou-se a concordar e aceitar que conheceria o caçula dos Park, mesmo que conhecer não fosse o verbo certo. 

* * *

Kyungsoo acordou mais cedo para ir até a floricultura que ficava a duas ruas da pensão. Voltou de lá com um buquê de flores cor de rosa, como as que estavam em seu pulso. Achou de bom tom levar algo ao hospital. E tão logo foi acompanhado pela família Park. Cada um levava uma coisa. A senhora Park carregava um bolo de chocolate, o senhor Park, uma jarra de suco e Yoora uma cesta com pêssegos frescos. Os três caminhavam animados como se estivessem indo a um passeio comum de família. Kyungsoo invejava como podiam se manter tão otimistas sobre uma situação que não mudou nenhum pouco fazia quatro anos. 

— E teve aquela vez que Chanyeol fez o maior esforço para comprar o furão, achei que o menino ia desmaiar — o senhor Park contou arrancando gargalhadas da esposa e filha, e olhando para Kyungsoo em busca de alguma reação. Sorriu satisfeito quando o rapaz também riu. 

A família só se silenciou quando chegaram ao hospital. A enfermeira guiou-os até o conhecido quarto e aceitou feliz o pêssego oferecido. Contou aos pais os dados sobre Chanyeol, que se mantinham os mesmos desde quando foi internado. Se fosse bem sincero, Kyungsoo sentiu-se extremamente incomodado com o cheiro forte de éter que o hospital tinha. No entanto, logo veio a surpresa. Assim que pisou dentro do quarto de Chanyeol, foi como se o mundo tivesse parado e apenas seu coração batesse freneticamente dentro do peito. O cheiro de éter deixou de existir magicamente, sendo substituído pelo de pêssegos frescos. A brisa que entrava pela janela, se tornou ainda mais suave como se acariciasse o rosto de Kyungsoo. E, então, foi subitamente preenchido pelo melhor dos sentimentos, não havia como descrever em palavras o que sentiu, mas foi único e foi bom. Só foi puxado mais uma vez para a realidade, porque os olhares da família Park recaíram sobre ele em uma expectativa tão grande, que poderia pesar seus ombros. 

Sem saber como agir, Kyungsoo ignorou o rebuliço que aconteceu internamente e se aproximou da beirada da cama onde estava Chanyeol. Teve de prender a respiração e nem soube exatamente por quê. Era a pessoa mais bonita que já tinha visto. Talvez, fosse um exagero dizer isso, e Kyungsoo tinha consciência disso, mas se sentia hipnotizado. 

— Chanyeol é um feioso, não é, Kyungsoo? — Yoora brincou. 

— Não fale assim do seu irmão, Yoora. 

— É brincadeira, mãe. 

Kyungsoo não soube responder, continuou a olhar Chanyeol, como se a conversa atrás de si fosse indigna de atenção. Mas, então tudo ficou muito claro para si quando seus olhos caíram sobre o pulso do homem acamado. Lá estavam as flores que tanto quis ver em alguém. Seu coração pulsou ainda mais rápido e não se deu conta quando algumas lágrimas escaparam dos seus olhos. 

— Então, é aqui que você estava o tempo todo? — perguntou, mesmo sabendo que não teria resposta, ignorando que tinha sido ouvido pelos parentes da sua alma-gêmea.

— Eu sinto muito, Kyungsoo, que tenha descoberto assim — a mãe de Chanyeol falou carinhosamente, colocando a mão em seu ombro, apertando com cuidado. — Não soubemos outra forma de te contar. 

Kyungsoo conseguiu pensar em várias formas de ser contado sobre, mas preferiu não discutir, que direito tinha? Não sabia o que fazer com a nova descoberta. Se fosse em outra ocasião, gostaria de conversar com Chanyeol e descobrir cada um dos seus gostos (mesmo que já tenha ouvido sobre), ir a passeios e simplesmente aproveitar a companhia um do outro para serem inundados com aquele bom sentimento que acompanha as almas-gêmeas. Perguntou-se se Chanyeol sentia o mesmo que ele, mesmo estando em coma, mas era algo que não teria uma resposta tão cedo. 

— Tudo bem, não tem problema — o garoto secou os olhos com as costas da mão, sentindo-se meio estúpido. — Eu só… Não sei o que dizer. Se não se importarem, eu vou voltar para a pensão. 

A família Park concordou compreensiva e murmurando despedidas, deixou com que Kyungsoo partisse sem mais delongas. O caminho até a pensão foi estranho, tinha tanto para pensar e mesmo assim não pensou em nada. Subiu às pressas para seu quarto ignorando os comentários de hóspedes curiosos. Jogou-se na cama e esfregou os olhos, tinha certeza que não conseguiria dormir de forma alguma, mas estava errado, bastou quinze minutos e já não estava mais acordado.

* * *

Kyungsoo não soube onde estava. Ele tinha quase certeza que não era normal um gramado ser rosa com alguns brilhos dourados. De qualquer forma, o cenário à sua frente se abriu de forma bonita, estava em uma colina e o sol se punha, batendo contra a grama rosada. Estava sonhando, soube que sim. O garoto achou estranho que conseguiu perceber que estava sonhando. Perguntou-se se talvez tinha controle sobre ele. Então, ouviu passos atrás de si e quando virou-se havia um homem alto de cabelos castanhos meio emaranhados sentado aproveitando o vento calmo. Seus olhos grandes e bonitos e as orelhas salientes não deixavam dúvidas, era Chanyeol. 

— Olá, Chanyeol? — Kyungsoo se aproximou incerto, sentido todas as sensações que lhe ocorreram no hospital quando estava acordado.

— Sou eu, Kyungsoo — Sorriu abertamente, batendo a mão ao seu lado como se fosse um velho amigo, para que Kyungsoo se sentasse. — Não é estranho que agora você possa me ver? — Chanyeol perguntou, sem parecer realmente surpreso. Sua pergunta soava mais como “O dia está bonito hoje, não acha?”. A voz de Chanyeol era uma coisa única e gostosa de ser ouvida. Kyungsoo perguntou a si mesmo como poderia estar ouvindo a voz de Chanyeol se nunca realmente tinha ouvido e até onde sabia sonhos eram produtos do seu subconsciente. Talvez não fossem, mas não era alguém que se daria ao trabalho de pesquisar sobre. 

O garoto sentou-se ao lado de Chanyeol, revezando entre olhar sua alma-gêmea e o ambiente em que estavam. Tudo parecia muito etéreo e sentiu-se em paz. Mas, então, muitas dúvidas pipocaram em sua mente quando ouviu o outro cantarolar alguma coisa. 

— Você é o Chanyeol real ou eu te inventei? 

— Acho que um pouco dos dois — Chanyeol sorriu mostrando uma covinha. Kyungsoo achou fofo e se lembrou que a mãe do garoto contou-o sobre esses detalhes. Achou realmente impressionante o que sua mente era capaz de fazer, se estivesse mesmo fazendo algo — Eu estive aqui desde que a ligação foi feita, algumas vezes, não todas, mas só agora me vê porque sabe como sou. 

— Eu não acho que entendi de verdade, mas já que estamos aqui, podemos conversar. Eu queria muito conversar com você. Não sei se sabe, mas somos almas-gêmeas. Foi uma descoberta um pouco chocante para ser sincero. 

— Eu sou mais bonito do que você esperava, não sou? — Chanyeol brincou convencido, arrancando um riso levinho de Kyungsoo. 

Achou surpreendente como mesmo ali em sonho a presença de Chanyeol era uma coisa real, que podia sentir com todo o seu ser. Queria muito saber se o rapaz sentia todas aquelas coisas como ele. 

— Sua irmã bem que avisou que você é meio bobo. 

— Yoora fala muitas coisas. Como ela está? Como os meus pais estão? 

— Não consegue visitá-los em sonhos como esse?

— Não. Isso só é possível com você. É o lance das almas-gêmeas. Sinto falta deles a todo o instante, mas se me disser que eles estão bem, é o suficiente — Chanyeol sorriu mostrando todos os dentes, seria um sorriso bonito se Kyungsoo não achasse que tinha tristeza nos olhos de Chanyeol. 

— Eles estão bem, todas as sextas vão te visitar. Levam bolos, flores, frutas. 

— É bom saber que eles estão bem. E obrigado, Kyungsoo, por finalmente poder me ver, estava solitário aqui. 

— Onde exatamente é aqui, Chanyeol? 

— Aqui é a sua mente, você controla as coisas por aqui. Pode construir um prédio ali, colocar um elefante com asas bem ali, pode fazer o que quiser. Mas aqui também é a ligação. Essa ligação que a gente tem, é onde eu posso existir para você. É uma coisa meio física, bem, não físico, físico, sabe? Não seria capaz de chegar aqui sem estar dormindo. 

— Como sabe dessas coisas?

— Passei os últimos quatros anos aqui. Eu observo coisas e ouço coisas. 

— Porque não volta?

— Não consigo. 

— Por que não? 

Chanyeol parou de sorrir e olhou para os lados. Respirou fundo incontáveis vezes e a cada vez que abria e fechava a boca, Kyungsoo começou a se sentir agoniado com a demora para ouvir qualquer coisa que fosse. O garoto, que era mais alto que ele, voltou a sorrir. 

— Me fala um pouco sobre você, Kyungsoo. Sei que estuda, as vezes estive em alguns sonhos, eu era o atendente da biblioteca na semana passada. 

— Isso é um pouco estranho de me falar — Kyungsoo respondeu, mas estava sorrindo, era fácil sorrir perto de Chanyeol. — Sim, eu estudo, faço geografia. Não tenho irmãos e sou do interior. Tenho 21 anos. Hum… gosto de jardinagem, seus pais me deixaram usar seu jardim, mas não me senti totalmente confortável para isso. 

— Deveria usar, ou então, no próximo sonho, faça um jardim, e podemos praticar um pouco de jardinagem juntos. 

— Eu consigo fazer isso?

— Sim, se você estiver calmo, consegue controlar tudo sobre o seu sonho. É diferente de um pesadelo, você até consegue, mas é mais difícil, sabe?

— Você consegue controlar também? — Chanyeol negou com a cabeça. — Então como é estar aqui, na ligação?

— Eu só consigo estar aqui quando você dorme. Quando você tem bons sonhos, é muito bom estar aqui, sabe aquelas coisas que almas-gêmeas sentem? São muito reais. Eu fico em paz, mas quando você não está bem é um pouco mais complicado. 

— E quando eu não estou dormindo, onde você está? 

Chanyeol sorriu, mordendo o interior da bochecha, tinha aquela expressão já vista de “você está fazendo perguntas demais”. Kyungsoo continuou olhando-o meio fascinado, meio ansioso. Chanyeol estalou a língua e respondeu, fugindo completamente da pergunta. 

— Tenho certeza de que se você conheceu meus pais, eles já devem ter te contado tudo sobre mim. Aposto que a linguaruda da Yoora já falou sobre o meu diário — Kyungsoo negou com a cabeça rindo, mas percebeu que tinha muito mais ali do que Chanyeol estava falando. Ele o olhava com aquele mesmo olhar que seus pais trocaram quando disseram que Kyungsoo e Chanyeol seriam ótimos amigos, era uma expectativa sobre um entendimento mudo — Aposto também que vai gostar de ler meu diário. Mas ninguém sabe onde eu guardo. Vou te contar porque é minha alma-gêmea. Fica na mesinha de estudo. Fiz um fundo falso porque a Yoora e minha mãe são bem curiosas. É meio ridículo, mas vale a pena ler. 

— Não é ridículo.

Kyungsoo não se lembrava se todos os seus sonhos eram estranhos e confusos como esse que estava tendo, então assumiu que era normal e deitou-se no gramado cor de rosa, sendo acompanhado pelo outro rapaz. As nuvens no seu sonho formavam imagens muito mais rápido e as figuras eram mais distinguíveis. Enquanto observava o céu, buscou com a mão a semelhante de Chanyeol, entrelaçando os dedos. Nunca faria algo assim com tanta facilidade na vida real, poderia levar meses para isso, mas era apenas um sonho. Ou ele pensava que sim. 

— É bom segurar sua mão — Kyungsoo confessou baixinho, ouvindo a risada do caçula dos Park. 

— Você não tem ideia de como estou feliz de que finalmente nos encontramos, Kyungsoo, não tem ideia. 

Quando Kyungsoo acordou, sentia-se completamente descansado, ainda que sua mente borbulhasse em perguntas sem respostas. Talvez fosse aquele o efeito de estar perto de sua alma-gêmea, bem no sentido literal da palavra alma, porque o corpo de Chanyeol permanecia bem quieto no hospital. A pergunta de como conseguiu imaginar tantos detalhes sobre Chanyeol tendo o visto apenas uma vez era realmente intrigante. Considerou se seria loucura de sua parte realmente acreditar que o encontrou em um plano não tão físico criado pela ligação existente entre os dois. Kyungsoo sempre foi alguém que tentava se guiar o mais possível pela razão, mas não podia negar que quando se tratava de almas, muitas coisas eram possíveis. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


No dia seguinte, Kyungsoo não almoçou na pensão, os trabalhos da faculdade não permitiram, mas se juntou a família Park na hora do jantar. Seu sonho com Chanyeol foi tão real, que sentiu como se tivesse o conhecido de verdade. Parecia que finalmente estava apto para conversar com eles e participar de cada história que era contada. 

— Chanyeol teve um cachorro também, sabe, Kyungsoo? 

— O Toben? — Kyungsoo perguntou entretido na conversa, causando uma reação de espanto nos Park, que o olharam com dúvida. — A-acho que já me falaram dele. 

Não, não tinham falado em momento nenhum. Kyungsoo sabia disso, os três Parks sabiam disso, ou até então acreditavam nisso, mas já não tinham mais tanta certeza. Quem havia dado a informação foi o próprio Chanyeol enquanto adivinharam o que eram as nuvens. Quando uma delas ganhou um formato de cachorro felpudo, Chanyeol gritou que era o Toben. 

— Acho que te contamos tanta coisa, que já nem lembro mais — A senhora Park coçou a cabeça em confusão. — Mas ainda não mostrei fotos antigas, mostrei?

Kyungsoo negou com a cabeça e isso foi suficiente para que a senhora decidisse que deveriam ir até o quarto de Chanyeol em busca das suas fotos de criança. O rapaz sentiu o peito pesar, toda a situação seria bem diferente se Chanyeol estivesse ali, era para ser um momento de constrangimento inocente, que seria facilmente perdoado quando Kyungsoo dissesse o quão fofo o garoto era. Era assim que acontecia em filmes de comédia romântica. Mesmo assim, os dois foram até o antigo quarto de Chanyeol. 

Quando entraram no cômodo, o mesmo cheiro doce de pêssego invadiu seu olfato. Era agradável, tinha cheiro de casa. Olhou ao redor e o quarto de Chanyeol era como o de qualquer adolescente, nada havia sido movido desde o dia em que foi hospitalizado. Em cima da cômoda, havia porta-retratos, fotos de Chanyeol com a família, fotos com dois amigos, fotos com Toben. 

— Onde estão? — a mulher perguntou mais para si do que para sua companhia, depois abriu o guarda-roupas e tirou de lá um álbum com a capa solta pela velhice. — Aqui!

Os dois se sentaram na beirada da cama e a senhora Park foi explicando o contexto de cada foto, das mais fofas às mais absurdas. Kyungsoo definitivamente gostaria de fazer comentários sobre algumas delas, mas achou pouco oportuno fazê-los para a mãe de Chanyeol ao invés do próprio garoto, ela poderia o entender mal. 

— As orelhas dele eram fofinhas. 

— Eu tenho vídeos mais recentes dele, espera um pouco Kyungsoo, vou procurar no meu computador, já volto. Fica a vontade. 

Kyungsoo olhou ao redor esfregando as mãos no joelho. Poderia ficar quieto apenas esperando a senhora Park voltar, mas algo dentro de si clamava para que verificasse a gaveta na mesinha de Chanyeol. Quando a abriu, convenceu-se de que era loucura que existisse de verdade um fundo falso, porque tudo não tinha passado de um sonho, mas então o nome do cachorro ressoou em sua mente, era preciso tirar a prova. O fundo era falso. E quando o levantou, lá estava o diário. Pegou o caderno preto com fitilho azul do fundo da gaveta e o escondeu na roupa, agradeceu por estar frio o suficiente para usar um casaco grosso. 

— Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sobressaltou-se com a chegada do pai de Chanyeol, que riu achando graça. O homem foi chamá-lo para ver os vídeos de Chanyeol. O garoto não tinha certeza sobre o que o homem mais velho falava, teria adorado ouvi-lo se não estivesse tão ansioso para ler o diário com calma. Sua mente estava longe e só voltou para o foco, quando ouviu uma voz conhecida. Era um vídeo de aniversário de 16 anos de Chanyeol. Ele reclamava sobre estarem fazendo uma festa com bexigas. A voz era exatamente igual à dos seus sonhos. E tinha certeza que nunca a ouviu em nenhum momento antes. Sentiu a ponta dos dedos gelarem e a cada segundo se perguntava se o sonho tinha sido real. 

— Está tudo bem, Kyungsoo? — Yoora perguntou, preocupada. — Acho que estamos te sufocando de novo, não é mesmo? 

— Não! Não é isso. Eu realmente gosto de ouvir sobre o Chanyeol, eu só… tenho aula amanhã cedo. — Olhou o relógio como uma desculpa. — Eu preciso ir. Obrigado por hoje. Se eu puder, vou adorar ir na sexta com vocês. 

Respirar se tornou muito mais fácil quando estava sozinho no seu quarto. Kyungsoo reconheceu que pegar o diário escondido foi um furto ao analisar do ponto de vista dos pais de Chanyeol, mas se pensasse que teve a permissão do dono através de um sonho… Bem, era loucura. Seu interior comichava sem saber se decidir se acreditava se seu sonho era real ou não. Ao sentar-se em sua cama, ficou encarando o diário, algo dentro dele dizia que se lesse o caderno, estaria cem por cento convencido de que tudo era real e não tinha certeza se isso era bom. Paciência. Todo mundo era um pouco louco e essa poderia ser a loucura pessoal dele. Estava decidido: leria o diário. 

  
  


* * *

— Então, você leu? — Chanyeol perguntou enquanto jogava água em uma hortinha. 

Kyungsoo olhou satisfeito ao redor. Estava em um pequeno sítio com uma horta de dar inveja em qualquer entusiasta e no meio de todo aquele cenário que era seu sonho pessoal estava Chanyeol. Sentiu-se meio bobo por pensar que se aquilo fosse real não mudaria nada, principalmente o outro garoto ali. Mas, o filho dos Park não precisava saber que era emocionado desse jeito. 

— Li o começo. Eu realmente não entendi porque o Baekhyun e o Jongdae brigaram, o que aconteceu? 

— Você está lendo desde o começo?

Chanyeol riu parando o que estava fazendo, deixando a jardineira no canto e indo se sentar na rede. Chamou Kyungsoo para que se juntasse a ele. Um arrepio bom percorreu os dois homens quando se encostaram em um meio abraço desajeitado. 

— Não era para ler desde o começo? O que era para ler então? 

— Vai saber quando ler, mas então, sobre essa briga dos dois, eu também não sei, não me contaram, mas quando voltaram a se falar, estavam de caso. O que mais você leu? 

Kyungsoo apertou o sorriso, fazendo uma expressão engraçada ao olhar para Chanyeol, numa tentativa de provocá-lo pelas coisas embaraçosas que escreveu. O rosto de Chanyeol se esquentou e as bochechas ficaram vermelhas, junto com as orelhas proeminentes. O rapaz deu um soquinho no ombro de Kyungsoo. 

— Acho que tinha muitas expectativas sobre mim — Kyungsoo cantarolou. — Eu gostei daquele poema que escreveu. 

— É uma música — Chanyeol respondeu constrangido, deixando o outro surpreso. — Mas por favor, não vamos falar nisso, é muito vergonhoso. — Tentou cobrir o rosto, mas Kyungsoo segurou sua mão. 

— É fofo — Kyungsoo passou o polegar sobre a bochecha de Chanyeol — Mesmo, eu gostei. Também pensei muito sobre que tipo de pessoa você seria nesses quatro anos. 

Chanyeol sorriu e olhou para o lado, fugindo de Kyungsoo, sem realmente querer fugir. Kyungsoo sentiu-se pateticamente mexido com as mínimas ações do caçula dos Park. A esse ponto ignorava a vozinha chata em sua cabeça que dizia que tudo não passava de um sonho muito realista e que estava se encantando com uma projeção da sua cabeça. 

— Vamos mexer no jardim, aposto que está se coçando pra isso — Chanyeol falou cutucando sua barriga. 

— Mas depois podemos voltar para a rede?

Chanyeol sorriu abertamente, fazendo entender que sim, poderiam voltar para a rede. 

Quando Kyungsoo acordou na manhã seguinte, lembrava-se de como Chanyeol, mesmo sendo bem mais alto que ele, pareceu pequeno deitado em seu peito. Depois de Kyungsoo brincar com o jardim, os dois se deitaram na rede e ficaram conversando sobre coisas bobas do dia a dia. Mesmo que o momento tenha sido agradável, Kyungsoo não pôde deixar de notar como o outro homem desviou de certos assuntos, como por exemplo a razão de estar em um sonho e não com ele ali na vida real. 

* * *

Sexta-feira chegou mais rápido do que Kyungsoo esperava. Nunca em toda vida tinha se sentido tão empolgado para dormir, mas a semana foi toda permeada de encontros com Chanyeol, nunca tinha dormido tão bem na vida. Era estranho pensar que estava se apaixonando pelo rapaz, porque em sua cabeça uma semana é muito pouco tempo, mas colocava a culpa na ligação das almas-gêmeas, que tornava tudo mais doce. Também tinha o diário de Chanyeol, que era lido um pouco a cada dia, revelando mais sobre o jovem em coma. Sentia como se conhecesse os dois melhores amigos de Chanyeol, Jongdae e Baekhyun, há anos, mesmo que nunca os tivesse visto. E era único que soubesse de segredos como as composições do rapaz. 

— Ainda nada, doutor? 

Ouviu a senhora Park falar, voltando para o plano físico. Kyungsoo encontrava-se embalado pelas boas sensações que era estar perto de Chanyeol, mas alguma coisa crescia dentro dele. De início, ele chamou essa coisa de loucura, mas ao ver Chanyeol deitado na cama do hospital, percebeu que o cresceu em seu interior foi coragem. Estava pronto para terminar de ler o diário, ao invés de ir aos poucos, entenderia finalmente o que Chanyeol deixava nas entrelinhas. E faria o que fosse preciso para tirá-lo dos seus sonhos. 

Ao chegar na pensão, Kyungsoo atropelou todos os hóspedes para tomar o banho e ser o primeiro a se trancar no quarto, engolindo a janta que foi servida entre as duas atividades. Com a coragem reunida, sentou-se na beirada da cama, pegou o diário e olhou-se pelo espelho. Levantou o punho para seu reflexo, dando-se um incentivo. 

“24/11. Hoje tive um sonho estranho. No sonho, eu me levantei da cama, meio sonâmbulo e fui até o espelho. Mas o que eu encontrei no espelho não foi meu reflexo. Era uma coisa encapuzada, não tinha pés, tenho certeza que era um espectro. Tinha mãos compridas e unhas enormes e sujas. Essa coisa batia devagar do outro lado do espelho, como se estivesse impaciente. Tic. Tic. Então começou a arranhar o espelho, era um barulho horrível, como se alguém tivesse arranhando um outdoor. A coisa tirou o capuz. E foi horrível. Não tinha olhos, só as duas cavidades, o nariz estava pela metade e a boca tinha metade dos dentes pretos, a outra metade não existia. O sonho foi tão real que ‘tô assustado até agora. Eu contei para o Baekhyun e o Jongdae, mas eles me disseram que foi culpa dos filmes de terror que eu vi durante a semana, nós vimos 6 filmes, acho que eles têm razão, mas é sempre bom escrever essas coisas. Minha mãe diz que ajuda a acalmar, acho que faz sentido, já estou me sentindo melhor.”

Não era esse tipo de coisa que Kyungsoo esperava encontrar quando foi ler as páginas finais do diário de Chanyeol, esperava encontrar as mesmas confissões das anteriores, não roteiros de filmes de terror. Se bem que se pensasse melhor, não havia outra coisa a se esperar. Talvez não quisesse que tudo fosse real. Preocupou-se porque se os sonhos de Chanyeol fossem tão reais quanto os dele, isso não era nem de longe bom. 

“25/11. A noite de hoje foi estranha. Eu tenho certeza que vou morrer, espero que os policiais encontrem esse diário. Eu acordei com um barulho de unha arranhando a parede. Eu não estava dormindo, sei que não. O cheiro que eu senti foi horrível, era um cheiro de… Não sei. Morte? Coisas em decomposição. Parecia o lixo da escola, só que pior. Meu estômago se embrulhou todo, pensei que fosse vomitar. Foi então que eu ouvi. Tenho certeza absoluta que ouvi uma respiração pesada e quente. Mas quando criei coragem para olhar meu quarto, eu estava sozinho. ”

“26/11. O livro dizia para eu destruir o espelho, eu destruí o meu, mas não acho que é ele. E não posso invadir os quartos dos hóspedes para quebrar os espelhos deles. Parece que tem alguém me vigiando, não quero falar para meus pais porque não quero preocupar eles, eles estão preocupados já com toda a questão de quem pode ser minha alma-gêmea, se eu tiver uma. Acho que vou enlouquecer a qualquer momento. Baekhyun falou que eu devia procurar um médico. Acho que vou procurar um depois do meu aniversário. Amanhã é meu aniversário de dezessete anos, minha marca da alma gêmea deve começar a aparecer a qualquer momento. Isso me dá um pouco de tranquilidade, como será minha alma-gêmea? Espero que fique feliz quando me conhecer.”

“27/11. Coisa boa do dia: minha marca começou a aparecer, são flores cor de rosa, são lindas, será que as da minha alma-gêmea já apareceram ou ainda vão aparecer? Coisa ruim: tive o mesmo sonho das noites anteriores. Eu quero acreditar que é só um sonho, não faz sentido não ser. É loucura. Já é ridículo o suficiente que eu tenha um diário, mas é por precaução, se eu morrer, a polícia pelo menos pode investigar e dar algumas respostas para os meus pais. Não quero eles tristes. É que dessa vez foi diferente, o cheiro ficou impregnado no quarto. Será que devo procurar ajuda?”

Kyungsoo achou que ao ler o diário de Chanyeol teria respostas, mas tudo o que ganhou foram mais dúvidas e um pouco de medo. 

Apesar de estar com a cabeça cheia de pensamentos e receios, Kyungsoo adormeceu rápido. E lá estava ele em seus sonhos. Dessa vez não estava no jardim, e sim no campo rosado do primeiro sonho. O sol estava no céu, não havia nuvens, mas não estava quente. Viu Chanyeol sentado debaixo de uma árvore de flores rosas como as que tinha no pulso e correu até ele. 

— Eu gosto desse lugar — Chanyeol falou sorrindo, dando um abraço curto em Kyungsoo — Tem até comida. Fiquei feliz que é o bolo de chocolate da minha mãe. 

— Não sabia que eu conseguia fazer isso. 

— Consegue fazer muitas coisas aqui, mas coma um pedaço de bolo, esse é o melhor. 

O garoto apontou para o chão onde havia uma toalha estendida e o bolo junto com a cesta de pêssegos sobre ela. Era um piquenique. Kyungsoo gostou da escolha de sua mente. Sentou-se ao lado do mais alto e pegou um pedaço do bolo que estava partido, mordendo-o. Tinha o mesmo sabor do que o real. Foi acompanhado por Chanyeol que parecia ainda mais feliz que ele por comer o bolo. 

— Não consegue criar um bolo no sonho? 

— Não, esse é o seu sonho, só estou aqui pela ligação. Não posso sonhar de verdade, não estando em coma. E sinceramente, existem coisas que já não me lembro. Você leu mais alguma coisa do diário? 

Estar perto de Chanyeol fazia a mente de Kyungsoo flutuar e até mesmo se esquecer de coisas importantes, como as descrições vívidas demais no diário. Inquietou-se, largando o bolo e se ajeitando sobre as pernas. Tinha um monte de perguntas para Chanyeol, como se aquela criatura que ele descreveu existia mesmo, se era ela quem mantinha Chanyeol preso entre um sonho e uma ligação, se estava entre eles, se poderia fazer mal a eles exatamente ali. Enquanto pensava, o céu encheu-se de nuvens, escurecendo o local em que estavam. 

— Kyungsoo, não pense sobre isso, não agora, por favor — Chanyeol o olhava com aquele mesmo olhar misterioso que queria dizer muitas coisas, então segurou sua mão de forma carinhosa, como se o simples toque fizesse todos os problemas de Kyungsoo sumirem. E bom, tinha mesmo esse efeito. — Como são seus amigos, só ouvi você falar da sua família?

— Eu perdi contato com a maioria, desde que me mudei para cá, mas tenho um amigo próximo, o nome dele é Sehun. 

— E o que vocês faziam?

— Víamos filmes e jogávamos, apesar de eu não gostar muito de jogar. O normal. E os seus, são Baekhyun e Jongdae? 

— Eles mesmos — Chanyeol puxou Kyungsoo para fazer cafuné em sua cabeça, enquanto passou as próximas informações para Kyungsoo. — Devia falar com eles. Eles vão te ajudar com o diário, não muito, mas vão. Mas não pense sobre as coisas que leu. Seus pensamentos são poderosos aqui e podem atrair as coisas, pense só quando estiver preparado. 

Se fosse em qualquer outra situação e alguém dissesse “não pense sobre isso”, Kyungsoo faria o completo oposto. No entanto, Chanyeol tinha esse efeito tranquilizador nele, então por hora conseguiu sorrir, entendendo o que lhe tinha sido dito, se concentrando na parte boa de ter Chanyeol ali com ele. 

— Você gosta de piqueniques?

— Quem não? — A postura preocupada de Chanyeol se desfez, entrando no mesmo clima confortável dos encontros anteriores. — Hmm… se eu estivesse acordado, você me chamaria para sair? 

— Você iria aceitar? — Kyungsoo brincou com as mãos de Chanyeol num meio flerte. 

— Claro que sim, mas você nunca iria saber se não perguntasse. 

— O que mais você gostaria de fazer em um encontro? — Kyungsoo perguntou curioso. 

— Um parque de diversões. Eu sempre quis ir com alguém especial, você sabe, algodão doce, sorvete… 

— Mas você tá indo pelos doces ou pelos brinquedos?

— Calma, não terminei — Riu de Kyungsoo, dando um empurrãozinho — Tem a roda gigante e o carroussel, que são românticos, e a montanha-russa e a barca que são legais. Mas o mais importante é se divertir com a pessoa. 

— Você é muito fofo, Chanyeol. — Kyungsoo se surpreendeu em como se expressava com naturalidade em seus sonhos. — É um pouco assustador, sabe, eu não sou de me envolver fácil, mas com você as coisas são mais intensas, ficar perto de você me afeta. 

— Eu me sinto assim, mas para mim não é assustador, é mais uma esperança, sabe quando dizem que quando a gente deve seguir a luz no fim do túnel? Você parece essa luz agora, estava muito escuro aqui antes de você. 

Chanyeol tinha os olhos cheios de água e falava com dificuldade. Kyungsoo queria perguntar mil coisas, mas sabia que não podia, e também não devia ficar pensando em nada perigoso. Então, apenas trocou de posição e deitou Chanyeol sobre suas pernas e passou a enrolar seus cabelos, tentando acalmá-lo e oferecer algum conforto para algo que tinha certeza que era mais horrível do que pensava. 

* * *

Kyungsoo não teve dificuldade em conseguir o endereço dos amigos de Chanyeol, a senhora Park prontamente disponibilizou-o. A casa de Kim Jongdae era a duas quadras de distância, por isso decidiu ir até ele primeiro. Com a bicicleta emprestada, chegou rapidamente ao local. Sua mão estava nervosa. Não sabia muito bem o que iria falar, nada parecia muito justificável. “Oi, Chanyeol falou comigo através de um sonho que deveria falar com você”. Louco, completamente louco. 

Mesmo assim, tocou a campainha. E logo um homem de olhos caídos, cabelos escorridos rosados atendeu-o. Pareceu meio confuso. 

— Olá, boa tarde, você é Kim Jongdae? — Kyungsoo perguntou educadamente, dando seu melhor sorriso. 

— Não, Byun Baekhyun — O garoto respondeu desconfiado. — E você? Quem é você?

— Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo. Eu sou... bem, amigo de Chanyeol. 

— Claro que é — Baekhyun olhou-o com desgosto e tentou bater a porta da forma mais mal educada possível, mas Kyungsoo em um impulso, colocou o braço e o pé entre a porta e o batente. Os olhos de Baekhyun caíram para o pulso do visitante e se arregalaram. — Você é a alma-gêmea do Chanyeol?

— Sim. 

— Me desculpe! — Pediu se curvando e abrindo a porta — Pensei que fosse algum sem noção. Entre, entre. Jongdae, temos visita!

Baekhyun guiou o visitante até a sala e logo uma terceira pessoa se juntou aos dois. Kyungsoo olhou ao redor. Era uma quitinete. Supôs que Jongdae morasse sozinho e que Baekhyun fosse uma visita tão frequente que se sentia morador também.

— Meu nome é Kyungsoo, eu sou... a alma-gêmea do Chanyeol — Kyungsoo achava estranho se introduzir como a alma-gêmea de alguém, mas se aquela era a razão para não ser expulso, então era válido. 

— Olá, Kyungsoo. Eu sou Jongdae. Prazer — Jongdae tinha um sorriso brilhante e Kyungsoo pôde ver facilmente porque os três eram amigos, suas personalidades combinavam. 

— Kyungsoo, por que está aqui? — Baekhyun perguntou meio hesitante, provavelmente tinha medo de ser mal interpretado. Kyungsoo não o julgou, era mesmo uma visita estranha. 

— Eu queria saber mais sobre ele. Bom, na verdade para ser sincero, já ouvi bastante sobre através dos pais dele, eu moro na pensão. Eu quero saber o que aconteceu na semana em que ele foi internado. 

Baekhyun e Jongdae se olharam, Kyungsoo ficou apreensivo com o olhar tão cúmplice, parecia que os dois tinham mil coisas para contá-lo. De forma muito sincronizada, os rapazes pediram para que se sentasse no sofá e se juntaram a ele. 

— Bom, Kyungsoo — Jongdae começou — Chanyeol é um dos melhores amigos que alguém pode ter. Sério, ele faz qualquer coisa por você, qualquer coisa mesmo. E ele sempre foi muito gentil e inteligente. 

Kyungsoo confirmou com a cabeça, já estava bastante ciente de todas as qualidades de Chanyeol, todos os conhecidos tinham sido enfáticos. E isso o causava nervosismo. Parecia que estavam o preparando para a pior das notícias. Como se testasse o terreno. 

— Sobre o que aconteceu na semana em que ele foi internado — Foi a vez de Baekhyun assumir a responsabilidade. — Tudo começou com uns pesadelos que ele teve. Ele ficou muito agitado nesta semana por conta deles. Ele disse que pareciam muito reais. A gente achou que essa agitação toda era por causa do aniversário, ele sempre teve grandes expectativas com a marca da alma-gêmea. Mas ele começou a dizer que se sentia perseguido. Eu disse pra ele procurar um médico, eu pensei que pudesse ser algum efeito colateral da marca, eu não sei como funciona essas coisas, não tenho uma. Então na noite anterior que ele foi hospitalizado, ele me ligou de madrugada e me disse umas coisas. 

— O que ele disse? — Kyungsoo mal podia respirar, estava completamente absorto em cada palavra de Baekhyun. 

— Que ele sentia uma tristeza profunda e sem motivo, que não tinha vontade de sair da cama, e nem nada. Era como se estivesse caindo num abismo e sem chances de sair de lá. Eu falei que ele deveria dormir e que iríamos procurar ajuda, um psicólogo, eu achei que fosse o mais adequado. Mas ele disse que não podia dormir porque sentia cheiro de morte e que tinha medo de algo acontecer caso pegasse no sono, porque não sabia onde estava o espelho — Baekhyun olhou para as próprias mãos e Jongdae as segurou, fazendo um carinho ali. — Eu penso que se a gente tivesse levado a sério o que ele falou no primeiro dia ele estaria aqui com a gente e não naquele hospital ridículo. 

* * *

Kyungsoo tinha sido alimentado com coragem, mas não foi o suficiente para estar pronto para enfrentar a criatura e sabia que por isso precisava se esforçar para não pensar sobre isso, por isso, foi dormir com algo em mente, um parque de diversões. Queria sonhar com aquilo para o ter o encontro ideal com Chanyeol. Sentia-se ansioso por encontrá-lo. Não demorou para dormir e estar de frente para um parque de diversões muito bonito, com música, luzes e uma infinidade dos melhores brinquedos. Olhou ao redor e logo viu Chanyeol se aproximar olhando maravilhado para o parque. 

— Você criou um parque! 

— Pensei que fosse gostar — falou timidamente. 

— Eu adorei, Kyungsoo. Você é incrível. Então isso é um encontro?

— Se você aceitar que seja, então é. 

— Vamos — Chanyeol segurou a mão de Kyungsoo e o arrastou para dentro do parque. 

Estar ao lado de Chanyeol era fácil e confortável. Ele parecia sempre dizer as coisas certas para arrancar sorrisos de Kyungsoo. Esse até mesmo se esquecia de que provavelmente Chanyeol vivia um pesadelo que ele ainda não tinha sido capaz de resolver. E mesmo que depois quando acordado pensasse que talvez estivesse sendo um pouco egoísta aproveitando da companhia de Chanyeol, quando estava com ele não existia espaço para pensamentos ruins. 

O mais alto deles guiou-os até o carrousel iluminado, a música que tocava era bonitinha como em uma caixa de música em que uma bailarina roda até que a música acabe. Cada um subiu em um cavalo e deixou ser embalado pelo ritmo do brinquedo. 

— Eu acharia isso bem idiota, mas agora que estou aqui, acho que não acho tanto — Kyungsoo admitiu fazendo Chanyeol rir gostosamente, mesmo que não houvesse muita graça no que disse. 

— E que tipo de brinquedo gosta?

— Os que são emocionantes. 

— Então você é um homem que ri da cara do perigo, Do Kyungsoo?

— Com certeza, esse tipo de homem.

A troca de frases tinha um tom de flerte, mas ambos se divertiam com a situação. Quando se enjoaram, foram primeiro na montanha-russa, depois no elevador, e Kyungsoo achou que Chanyeol fosse desmaiar com as pernas bambas, mas a cada brinquedo um pouco mais perigoso, ele parecia mais eletrizado, completamente empolgado, falava alto e tocava Kyungsoo o tempo todo. Kyungsoo descobriu também que Chanyeol tinha um lado competitivo e falante. Simplesmente não parou de falar um minutinho que fosse quando venceu-o nos tiros. Não havia prêmios porque Kyungsoo não tinha pensado neles, mas havia lanches e doces, uma variedade deles. 

— Gosto que viemos aqui de noite, as luzes ficaram ainda mais bonitas.

Chanyeol comentou quando se sentaram em uma mesinha depois de os dois pegarem todos os alimentos que gostariam de se empanturrar. Fizeram questão de algodão-doce, maçã do amor e qualquer outra fruta caramelada, pegaram também pipoca e refrigerante. 

Kyungsoo sentiu-se levemente nervoso. Estava em um encontro de quase verdade com sua alma-gêmea dentro de um sonho. Parecia surreal e era mesmo. Perguntou se deveria mesmo sentir todo aquele reboliço dentro de si ao olhar para Chanyeol, alguém que só conhecia através de sonhos, visitas a um hospital e vários relatos de parentes e amigos que mais pareciam fãs. Respirou fundo quando viu que Chanyeol o encarava, seu olhar tinha um misto de curiosidade e admiração. 

— O que foi? 

— Desculpa, é difícil não olhar para você, é muito bonito. E sua personalidade é a melhor, te deixa ainda mais bonito. E seu sorriso é o mais bonito que eu já vi. 

— Quantos “bonitos”… É a marca falando alto… — Kyungsoo desconversou envergonhado, definitivamente não levava jeito para elogios. 

— Ela realmente deve estar fazendo a parte dela, mas tenho certeza que é fácil se apaixonar por você com ou sem ela. 

— Você é sempre assim, Chanyeol? Tão… bom de conversa? 

— Na verdade, não. Mas com você eu me sinto confortável para falar essas coisas, são todas verdadeiras.

— Eu também penso todas essas coisas sobre você. 

— Que coisas? — Chanyeol perguntou tão inocente que Kyungsoo quase acreditou que ele estivesse falando sério, mas logo estreitou os olhos e os dois começaram a rir. Kyungsoo num ímpeto de coragem segurou a mão de Chanyeol sobre a mesa carinhosamente. 

— Meu coração parece que vai explodir quando a gente se toca. E quando eu te vi pela primeira vez senti como se o tempo tivesse parado… Como eu sou brega. 

Kyungsoo confessou praticamente sussurrando e teve como prêmio o sorriso com covinhas à mostra do outro. Chanyeol esticou o tronco se aproximando, suas intenções eram transparentes como água e Kyungsoo ajudou-o se indo para mais perto e juntando as testas. Ficaram ali um tempo ouvindo seus batimentos. 

— Prometo que vou descobrir tudo, Chanyeol, e vou te… 

Chanyeol colocou o indicador sobre os lábios de Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo soube que não deveria falar mais nada, mas seu olhar denunciava que tinha entendido muito bem a promessa de Kyungsoo. Chanyeol acreditava nele, era tudo o que poderia fazer por enquanto. Os dois se aproximaram ainda mais selando os lábios em promessas silenciosas. 

— Acho que ainda falta a roda gigante e a casa de sustos, não é? 

— Vamos na casa de sustos primeiro, porque depois que encerramos o encontro com a roda gigante, é mais clichê, vai combinar com a minha breguice. 

A casa de sustos tinha uma placa luminosa que falhava propositalmente, Kyungsoo sabia disso porque é algo que faria. Ele e Chanyeol sorriram um para o outro e se deram as mãos, entrando no brinquedo. A penumbra abraçou seus olhos e o som de teclas de piano sendo tocadas suavemente preencheu os ouvidos. À medida que avançavam a melodia que era bonita com a do carrousel desafinava propositalmente. Ouviram um barulho de metal rangendo como se um brinquedo velho tivesse sido dado corda. O som vinha de uma caixa de brinquedos, então a cabeça de um palhaço saltou de lá. Instintivamente, Chanyeol agarrou o braço de Kyungsoo, igualmente assustado. 

Às vezes, sons de tambores e xilofones eram ouvidos, dando um aspecto circense à música. Kyungsoo entendeu que aquela casa de susto não era tão boba quanto as que já tinha ido, ela explorava seus medos reais. Sentia pavor de palhaços e circos no geral. E a ideia do que mais poderia estar ali fez sua respiração acelerar. 

— Kyungsoo, por favor, podemos voltar? Não me sinto bem.

Kyungsoo olhou-o e Chanyeol parecia muito amedrontado, se estivessem no mundo real, provavelmente faria alguma brincadeira sobre isso, mas não estavam e todas as palavras escritas por Chanyeol em seu diário vieram direto para sua mente. O garoto deveria estar revivendo coisas assustadoras demais. Ir a uma casa de sustos tinha sido uma ideia estúpida desde o começo. 

— Sim, também não gosto daqui, vamos voltar. 

Entretanto, quando se viraram, não existia nada atrás deles, apenas vazio. Pisavam no chão firme e se voltassem existia um penhasco para o nada. Kyungsoo tinha medo de altura então tinha certeza o quanto aquilo era alto. Sentiu o estômago revirar. 

— Vamos continuar, vai ter uma saída.

Voltaram a andar e a cada passo que davam para frente, era sem volta. Ouviram conversas e gritos espalhando-se como ecos na música que ganhou lentidão e intensidade. Kyungsoo reconheceu como sendo os seus próprios. Mesmo que a música fosse incômoda, quando ela parava era pior porque ouvia uma respiração abafada que reverberava por todo o ambiente. 

Mais alguns passos e algo passou rastejando sobre seus pés, preferiu não olhar, não podia morrer em um sonho, ou podia? Kyungsoo sentia uma enorme vontade de chorar com vários de seus pavores aparecendo pelo caminho como se não fossem nada. Não eram os medos de Chanyeol, pelo menos não sabia se eram, mas ele estava igualmente desconfortável e em seus olhos tinham o brilho de alguém cansado e acostumado com o medo. Kyungsoo pensou se era assim que ele vivia com aquela criatura que ele descreveu em seu diário. 

— Vai ficar tudo bem, Kyungsoo, daqui a pouco você acorda — Chanyeol tentou tranquilizá-lo, mas sua voz tremida não ajudou a passar segurança. 

Viram uma porta à frente. Era azul escura e tinha uma luminária que piscava de forma ritmada. Não havia outra escolha a não ser abrir. Quando abriu estava em uma sala de espelhos. Chanyeol estancou no chão, com os olhos arregalados. 

— Ele está aqui — Chanyeol sussurrou.

Kyungsoo apertou as sobrancelhas, mas logo entendeu ao que Chanyeol se referia quando ouviu barulho de metal sendo arranhado. Odiava aquele barulho. Os arranhões eram espaçados, replicados em cada espelho presente naquela sala, e existiam muitos espelhos, mas os dois não eram refletidos em nenhum deles. O som da unha raspando foi ficando mais intenso junto com a música desafinada e chegava a ser enlouquecedor. Kyungsoo colocou as mãos sobre os ouvidos tentando abafar o som. 

“Você me trouxe aqui, você e sua estúpida alma-gêmea” Kyungsoo não ouviu voz nenhuma, mas sentiu cada palavra entrando dentro de sua pele e a voz se propagar dentro de si, chegava a ser doloroso. Pior foi o cheiro de putrefação que o sufocou, fazendo-o sentir que estava decompondo. Pelo espelho via uma forma espectróide com mãos à mostra e unhas longas e sujas, exatamente como a descrição de Chanyeol. 

— Kyungsoo, é um pesadelo! — Chanyeol falou alto tentando tirar alguma reação do outro garoto. — Você está caindo! 

Kyungsoo olhou confuso para Chanyeol, mas entendeu o que ele quis dizer. Então, Chanyeol abraçou-o e empurrou os dois para o abismo vazio que estava no passo anterior. Kyungsoo pensou que poderia morrer ali, mas antes de ser completamente tragado pelo medo ouviu Chanyeol sussurrar em seu ouvido: — Devoralmas. Ala 3. Seção 7. Por favor, kyungsoo, me ajude, me tira daqui.

Em algum momento da queda, Chanyeol não estava mais com ele e alguns minutos depois (tinha certeza que passou bons minutos em queda), caiu em sua cama, batendo as mãos na lateral do corpo. Kyungsoo levantou assustado, com o coração batendo forte na caixa toráxica, sua pele estava toda suada, mas estava seguro em seu quarto. Ao menos, torcia para que estivesse seguro. 

Entretanto, ao olhar para seu espelho, notou um trinco no canto superior. Aquilo era novo, tinha certeza. Com coragem que não sabia que existia em si, tocou o espelho na esperança que se mostrasse um portal por onde poderia entrar e resgatar Chanyeol, mas nada disso aconteceu. Sentiu-se estúpido e se tivesse ficando louco? E se Chanyeol fosse só uma projeção de sua loucura? Kyungsoo esfregou as mãos com força contra o rosto e mesmo assim não foi capaz de ajudá-lo. Precisava ser prático e corajoso. Pegou o celular para procurar sobre o Devoralma na internet. O primeiro link o forneceu uma história sobre uma alma amargurada que roubava a alma de uma das partes de uma alma-gêmea. O segundo link dizia que a alma amargurada ficou presa em cada um dos espelhos presentes na sala de espelhos em que a morte aconteceu. Kyungsoo levantou o olhar com desconfiança para o seu espelho. Pensou em quebrá-lo em mil pedacinhos, mas tinha a sensação de que aquele era um portal é o único lugar por onde poderia resgatar Chanyeol. 

Não conseguiu dormir depois disso, pensava a todo momento na criatura que tinha visto, em todos os seus medos muito bem representados na sua cara. Perguntou-se em como estaria Chanyeol. Sua alma aprisionada durante quatro anos, como ainda podia sorrir sorrisos bonitos com covinhas? Iria tirá-lo de lá, custasse o que fosse, mesmo que significasse enfrentar todos os seus medos novamente. 

  
  


* * *

Sem fechar os olhos pela noite, Kyungsoo esperou apenas amanhecer o suficiente para que a biblioteca municipal estivesse aberta. Afinal, era o único lugar que conhecia que era separado por seções e alas. Mas antes que pudesse sair porta afora, a senhora Park o avistou e se recusou a aceitar que ele saísse sem seu café da manhã. 

— Não pode deixar de comer, mesmo que esteja atrasado. Não vai morrer por isso. 

Kyungsoo não tinha certeza se iria morrer ou não, mas a questão estava centrada em um ponto bem parecido. O garoto comeu sem mastigar e praguejou algumas vezes quando a comida estava quente demais para apenas engolir. 

— Senhora Park, posso pegar sua bicicleta? 

A mulher acenou como se aquilo fosse óbvio. O rapaz sorriu e se apressou a subir no banco e pedalar o mais rápido que pode até a biblioteca. Recebeu várias advertências até o destino por estar sendo imprudente demais no trânsito. Não importava o que fosse, deveria seguir as regras, mas a última coisa que Kyungsoo estava preocupado era com regras. 

Assim que pisou no local, foi com pressa procurar a ala 3. Era um corredor dedicado a lendas urbanas e livros de fantasia. Foi dedilhando os livros em busca do Devoralma, leu cada um dos títulos, mas nenhum deles parecia algo que procurava. Até que encontrou um caderno de capa de couro preta. Puxou-o e abriu. Na contra capa, lia-se “O Devoralma” em uma caligrafia cursiva escrita a mão. Kyungsoo perguntou se aquele livro realmente pertencia à biblioteca. Pegou-o e foi se sentar em uma das mesas. Chanyeol não estava errado ao passar essa informação. Perguntou-se se o garoto leu todo aquele livro. 

“Suponho que se está lendo essas anotações, você encontrou o Devoralma de alguma forma. Se você é a primeira alma, aquela que faz o primeiro aniversário, destrua o espelho. Se esse não for o seu caso, então você está numa missão de resgate. O Devoralma guia-se pelo cheiro, ele não pode realmente enxergar, tente enganá-lo com um novo cheiro para que tente roubar a alma dessa nova pessoa. A alma de uma pessoa é um cordão dourado. Quando o Devoralma vai roubar a alma de uma pessoa, ele deixa exposto os cordões enrolados na mão direita. Você deve sair do sonho com os cordões. Desejo sorte, e deixo dois avisos: não retire esse livro da biblioteca e destrua o seu espelho“.

Kyungsoo ficou pensando sobre aquilo. Por que Chanyeol não destruiu o espelho? Então a conversa com Baekhyun e Jongdae fez sentido. As engrenagens do seu cérebro rodavam freneticamente, pensando em todas as possibilidades. Ficaria ali mais um bom tempo, se não tivesse ouvido um trovão estourar no céu. Guardou o livro no local e apressou-se em voltar para a pensão, precisava se preparar para a noite que teria. 

* * *

Primeiro, Kyungsoo colocou um martelo na beirada da cama. Depois vestiu-se e deitou na cama agarrado a uma muda de roupa suja, a que tinha usado no dia anterior. Sabia que precisava ficar calmo, teria poucos minutos para explicar a Chanyeol o plano antes que sua mente trouxesse o Devoralma para dentro do sonho. Seu coração estava a mil, pensou em tomar algum remédio para ajudar a dormir, mas tinha medo do efeito atrapalhar a fuga, sabia que tudo aconteceria muito rápido. 

Mas então o sono veio. Kyungsoo estava dentro da pensão, na parte onde a família Park vivia. Chanyeol estava ali esperando por ele, pelo seu olhar ele sabia o que estava por vir. Kyungsoo carregava as roupas sujas. 

— Chanyeol, eu vou te colocar numa situação que pode te trazer memórias ruins, mas eu acho que essa é nossa única chance, então precisa confiar em mim. 

— Nada pode ser pior que esses quatro anos, eu faço qualquer coisa. 

Kyungsoo olhou-o com o coração apertado, nunca tinham conversado sobre como foram esses quatro anos preso em uma ligação, no vazio. Sabia que Chanyeol tinha sido cuidadoso para não chamar o Devoralma antes de estarem preparados para a chance única de salvarem Chanyeol. Kyungsoo estendeu as suas roupas sujas para Chanyeol e ele as vestiu. 

Kyungsoo segurou a mão de Chanyeol e então começou a pensar sobre todas as coisas que tinha medo. Todas as mesmas coisas foram aparecendo uma a uma, primeiro os quadros da pensão foram substituídos por palhaços sorrindo de forma estranha, depois ouviu algo rastejando, as músicas descompassadas em instrumentos de metal ressoando e então finalmente sentiu o cheiro de decomposição. 

Ouviu o som da unha se arrastando contra o papel de parede da pensão, rasgando-o e fazendo soar metálico. A boca de Kyungsoo encheu-se com um gosto de ferrugem, quando escondeu-se atrás de Chanyeol. 

“Sinto seu cheiro e estou com fome. Não deveria ter pensado em mim, mas agora não vou sair da sua mente até que eu tenha sua alma” as palavras entraram na pele de Kyungsoo causando um arrepio mórbido. Via Chanyeol tremer a sua frente, mas ainda sim mantinha a cabeça erguida. Kyungsoo tocou a cintura de Chanyeol num carinho modesto, estava pedindo desculpas pelo que faria.

— Você é só um pesadelo — Kyungsoo sabia que era mentira o que ele falava. 

"Aí está você” A criatura voltou-se para direção dos dois garotos, que tinham as respirações falhas, mas as seguravam para que o cheiro de Chanyeol não ficasse mais forte que o de Kyungsoo. O Devoralma parou de frente aos dois. Não era possível ver seu rosto, mas por alguma razão sabia que sorria. O espectro esticou sua mão cadavérica esquerda e colocou-a sobre os cabelos de chanyeol, ao mesmo tempo que esticou a outra mão onde tantos fios estavam enrolados. Kyungsoo não sabia que seriam tantos, nem ao menos qual deles era o de Chanyeol. Num pulo, puxou a mão direita sentindo a textura lisa e fria, seu estômago se embrulhou, mas foi capaz de puxar todos os fios e correr. 

“VOLTE”. Chanyeol tentou segurar o espectro, mas foi um esforço inútil. Então, ele correu na mesma direção que Kyungsoo. “Sinto seu cheiro” as palavras entraram em seus poros de forma cantarolada. Kyungsoo corria sem saber exatamente para onde, precisava acordar. Não se lembrava como acordar, sempre tinha sido natural. Talvez devesse ter pedido a alguém para acordá-lo depois de um tempo. 

— Kyungsoo, vou tentar distraí-lo, aqui ainda é o seu sonho, você tem controle sobre quase tudo. 

E sem mais qualquer palavra, Chanyeol correu para o lado oposto. Kyungsoo achou que aquilo não era suficiente, mas então lembrou-se que deveria usar o portal da própria criatura, o espelho. 

Correu para o seu quarto mas quando abriu a porta, ouviu muitos gritos, os fios enrolados em sua mão vibravam apertando seus dedos a ponto de deixar roxos, então o cheiro de putrefação ficou cada vez mais próximo. Kyungsoo não olhou para trás, ignorou qualquer som, qualquer coisa que rastejasse em seu pé e correu contra o espelho atravessando-o. Ouviu os gritos do Devoralma entrarem com violência em sua pele como se o queimasse. E então estava de olhos bem abertos e sua cama segurando um punhado de barbante. 

Kyungsoo não esperou um segundo a mais antes de pegar o martelo e bater com tanta força contra o espelho que os estilhaços voaram para todos os cantos inclusive para sua própria perna cortando-o. Sua respiração estava uma bagunça e toda a adrenalina corria por todo seu corpo. Olhou para todos os cacos e para a moldura vazia sem ter certeza se tinha conseguido, estava a salvo, mas e chanyeol? Aqueles barbantes significavam alguma coisa? Kyungsoo sentou-se no chão colocando as mãos sobre os olhos, permitindo-se chorar dolorosamente como uma criança que tem medo do escuro. Tinha medo de tantas coisas. 

* * *

Kyungsoo descobriu que dormiu sentado no chão de seu quarto quando ouviu batidas na porta. Abriu e se deparou com a família Park toda sorridente. Kyungsoo fechou a porta atrás de si para que eles não vissem a bagunça do local e ficou esperando pelo que diriam. Tinha expectativas, mas preferia não alimentá-las. 

— Aconteceu um milagre, Kyungsoo, os três pacientes que estavam de coma no hospital acordaram, o Chanyeol entre eles. 

Mal podia acreditar, se não tivesse passado a noite anterior chorando, teria derramado lágrimas de felicidade. Trocou-se tão rápido quanto pôde e foi junto com a família Park para o hospital. Kyungsoo sentiu a maior felicidade do mundo ao ver Chanyeol sentando em sua cama olhando para a janela do hospital. Sua mãe deu um grito de felicidade quando pisou no quarto e correu para abraçar o garoto, enchendo seu rosto de beijos e Chanyeol não estranhou nem um pouco, recebeu-os com um sorriso enorme. Abraçou carinhosamente o pai como um gatinho manhoso e bagunçou o cabelo da irmã que chorava sem vergonha nenhuma. Restava Kyungsoo. 

— Querido, esse é Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, esse é Chanyeol — A mãe apresentou. 

— Vocês são almas-gêmeas. — Yoora completou. 

— Acho que tem um bocado para conversarem, então vamos dar um momento a sós para vocês enquanto falamos com os médicos. 

Kyungsoo sentiu-se estranhamente nervoso. Tinha todos aqueles sentimentos bons que rondavam quando Chanyeol estava por perto, mais a felicidade em vê-lo ali com ele de verdade e não em um sonho, mas pensar que o tinha conhecido em um sonho, não só isso, tinham vivido tanta coisa, isso causava um certo receio, e se tudo não fosse apenas coincidência? 

— Olá, Kyungsoo, você está bem? — Chanyeol cumprimentou meio formalmente, causando um desapontamento em Kyungsoo. “Ele não se lembra”. 

— Tudo bem, Chanyeol, e você como se sente? — respondeu polidamente. 

Chanyeol olhou-o estudando sua expressão, depois abriu um sorriso com covinha e abraçou Kyungsoo, apertando-o contra si. Pousou seu queixo no topo da cabeça do mais baixo. 

— Estou bem graças a você. Obrigado, Kyungsoo — Kyungsoo retribuiu o abraço emocionado. 

— Vocês já estão próximos assim? — Yoora perguntou entrando novamente no quarto — São mesmo almas-gêmeas. Ah, Kyungsoo ontem a noite você quebrou alguma coisa? Ouvi um barulho alto. 

— O espelho, acabei quebrando sem querer. 

Kyungsoo e Chanyeol se entreolharam cúmplices e bem cientes do que aquilo significava. 

— Já estão cheios de segredinhos. 

O segredo que compartilhavam não tinha nada de pequeno, mas as pessoas não precisavam saber, porque no fim estava tudo bem. Kyungsoo recolheu os cacos e os jogou fora, quando chegou na pensão.  Naquela noite Kyungsoo e Chanyeol dormiram no sofá da casa dos Parker enquanto conversavam sobre tudo. Não se encontraram nos sonhos, na verdade naquela noite tiveram o melhor sonho possível, não sonharam com absolutamente nada. 


End file.
